


you don't often hear of us ones in between

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Bunker, M/M, i don't know i do what i want, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: Look, it's fuckinglonelyup here at the top.
Relationships: Miguel Barragan/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	you don't often hear of us ones in between

**Author's Note:**

> blame reading the second volume of rh:outlaw and realizing there is zero fic to be had for these two. ugh, internet.

The first time Miguel drops to his knees for him, Jason turns him down. It's after _after_ hours, and Jason's exhausted, and he's really trying not to be _that_ kind of monster/mentor.

Really.

He picks Miguel off the floor - and he's light, for a kid made of bricks - says, "Honey, no," and ignores the way Miguel shivers when he kisses his forehead.

"Yes, sir," Miguel says, and retreats, and Jason...

He promises himself he's better than Batman, somehow.

*

The second time… The second time, Jason's not so much drunk as _buzzed_ on a successful night at the Iceberg Lounge, and he wants to celebrate, and about halfway through that thought he realizes that the only people he has to celebrate with are the Sisters Su and Miguel.

So, like, his staff.

The ladies get toasted on tequila shots, and Jason does what he does best and finds the nearest balcony to take in the air, nicotine-laced as it is. The chill hits him harder in a suit and tie than it ever does in the armor, and he doesn't realize he's shivering until Miguel comes up behind him and says, "Brought you your coat, boss."

"Thanks," Jason says. He puts it on, looks at Miguel. Kid was _made_ for expensive three piece suits. Everything on him is tailored to perfection, like he took it _serious_ when Jason handed him a wad of cash and said _go nuts_. If Bruce could see him -

Well.

"It's a good night," Miguel says. "Maybe the first night in Gotham I didn't miss home."

"No?" Jason asks. "Why's that?"

Miguel shrugs, runs his hand across his hair. "What I learned with the Titans," he says. "However briefly I was there…" and he looks confused for a second, but shakes his head. "What I learned is, you can find your family everywhere, if you know how to look."

And break Jason's fucking heart, because if this kid thinks his new _family_ is the guy who has a crimelord locked in his living room behind fucking Nemo -

Well, _every_ sidekick can't be that smart.

Jason chuckles, barely. "I spend more of my time running away from mine, you wanna know the truth."

"Mm," Miguel nods. He traces a shape across Jason's chest, the lines where the bat usually sits. His hands are warm, and steady, and Jason thinks about how hard Miguel's going to hit him with them if he ever figures it out.

So the second time Miguel's knees hit the ground - slower this time, with several pauses to nuzzle at Jason's chest, his stomach, his thighs - Jason sighs and follows him down, holds Miguel by the shoulders and says, "Look."

And Miguel does, even though tequila's made them both stupid and he's licking his lips _at_ Jason, promising.

What Jason _wants_ to do is advise, here, on the perils of fucking one's boss and the emotional consequences involved and the years of therapy Jason does not _have_ except Miguel murmurs something, too low for Jason to tell if it's in Spanish or English and crawls _into_ Jason's lap and, look, it's fucking _lonely_ up here at the top.

Somewhere in his head, Roy is laughing, and Kori's maybe encouraging him not to break anyone's heart, but Jason is only sort of listening because the last boy he kissed is _dead_ and this one, this one is most certainly not.

He spends a while thoroughly tasting Miguel's mouth, sting of tequila and those little mints he always keeps on hand, but he pulls back when he feels about half a dozen sets of eyes watching them from the window. The Su sisters aren't even _trying_ to look otherwise occupied, and Jason's no stranger to exhibitionism, but _now_ is not the time.

"Bonito," Jason says, and Miguel blinks down at him from where he's spread across Jason's thighs. "A little privacy, maybe?"

Miguel nods, and all at once there's a brick wall blocking anyone's view of them, save maybe anyone with a telescope a few rooftops over.

"You're good at that," Jason says, and immediately hates himself, because he never knows what to _say_ to metas. Nice job having super powers? 

"Thank you," Miguel says, and they both laugh like stupid kids, here in their goofy little fortress, until Miguel reaches for Jason's hands and brings them both to his hips.

"Miguel," Jason says, and Miguel makes this little _noise_ when Jason says his name, squirms his hips like just the sound of his name on Jason's lips gets him going. "Tell me," Jason says, and Miguel speaks at least two languages fluently, but he doesn't use his words when he pushes Jason back, probably ruining a three thousand dollar suit, and _shoves_ his hand down Jason's stupid expensive pants.

"You're direct," Jason says. "I like it." Miguel smiles, something bright and vulnerable, squeezes him _hard_ until Jason gets impatient and shoves his pants down for him.

"C'mon, baby," Jason mutters, not even thinking anymore about anything but Miguel's pretty little mouth and _fuck_ being a responsible adult or business owner slash vigilante or _whatever_.

Miguel moves his head down, breathes over him, but the little tease doesn't open _up_ until Jason grunts at him.

He blinks his pretty brown eyes and asks, "May I, sir?"

And it's the _sir_ that gets Jason, makes him realize Miguel's been calling him that for _weeks_ just to fuck with him, just to get them here, or maybe it's the drinks making him delusional, but either way he grabs Miguel by the hair and makes him lick up the little spurt of precome he let out.

" _Yes_ ," Jason spits out, and Miguel swallows him, sucks him down like all the fucking candy he eats all day, like Jason's a goddamn _meal_ and maybe, maybe, he's not the only lonely one here.

"God," Jason says, and Miguel's not done, not even started. He sucks Jason down to the root and then grabs both his hands again, places them on his head and Jason says _something_ incomprehensible before he shoves his cock so far down Miguel's throat he sees fucking stars. In _Gotham_.

"You're amazing," Jason stammers, doesn't know what he's saying, can't feel anything but this kid's _throat_ wrapped around him, Miguel's thick hands making bruises out of his thighs, nothing like the careful little concierge of hours ago. He puts his hands on Miguel's face and feels the spit dripping from his lips, the tears in his eyes from how hard Jason fucks in and Jason's going to black out on his own stolen balcony.

He feels Miguel swallow around him, and then again, and when he opens his eyes Miguel's staring down at him and wiping his mouth with the world's whitest, cleanest handkerchief. "Was that -" Miguel starts, but Jason doesn't answer, just pulls Miguel all the way on top him and grabs him by the dick.

Miguel gasps, shudders all over, his eyes searching into Jason's but Jason blinks away, tips his head to whisper in his ear, "You gonna come for me, baby?" and the bricks fall down around them as Miguel collapses on top of him.

He rolls Miguel off him, gently, and sits up. The girls are grinning at him through the glass door, and his head is starting to hurt. Miguel smiles up at him though, the kind of adoring way that makes Jason maybe want to tell him to take a hike, but.

The kid's lonely, too.

"C'mon," Jason says. "Let's get some sleep."


End file.
